


A Hexable Offense

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron's night is going rather well until Harry ruins it.





	A Hexable Offense

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Pansy was tied to the bed in his dormitory, only the thin, red curtains separating them from the other Gryffindor sixth year boys that slept on the other side. A scarlet and yellow tie served as an effective enough gag to keep her from calling out as his hard cock drove into her deep and fast. Ron's teeth grazed her shoulder, nipped her neck and his lips found their way to her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk for a week," he whispered.

Pansy bucked beneath him at the sound of his words. Ron pumped harder and faster.

His name echoed in his head. "Ron. Ron. Ron."

Someone shook his shoulder, and the voice in his head sounded a bit less like Pansy and a bit more like… Harry. His eyes flew open and Harry's face was inches from his. "Are you trying to wake up the entire dorm?" Harry asked.

Ron was embarrassed to find that his hand was inside his pyjama bottoms and he had been having a good wank in his sleep, judging from how hard his cock was and the fact that his hand was wrapped tightly round it.

Harry took note of it as well, shook his head, rolled his eyes and went back to his own four-poster.

Ron sincerely hoped Dumbledore's Army would be practicing hexes in the Room of Requirement the following day because his wand had one with Harry's name written all over it. Interrupting a dream such as that was certainly an offense that merited a hex... and a good one at that.

~Fin.~


End file.
